mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
River Stewart
The New Girl River Stewart is the new student at Sweet Amoris. Ever since the death of her parents she has been in the foster care system. She's been passed through and thrown out of many homes due to her 'I won't let you run over me' attitude. Which is also why she tends to intimidate her classmates. Though her real friends see how big her heart actually is. About History River's parents passed away, while she was in middle school, during a horrible car wreck. Her grandparents excuse for not taking her in was that they were 'too old to take care of a child'. With no other close relatives, River was placed in the foster system. Because of her attitude and demand for justice, she was in and out of many homes. In one instance, her foster father was talking bad about River's birth parents and hurting another smaller foster child in the house. To 'teach him a lesson' she introduced him to her baseball bat. This landed her in Juvenal Hall. Two years ago she was adopted by Richard and his three sons. Since then, she had felt more at home than she had in a long time. The boys loved her and her passion for sports. She quickly became a role model to the children and is now being adopted in the winter. School Life On River's first day at Sweet Amoris, she arrived extremely early and passed out at the school entrance. She was awoken to Kim, telling her that someone had drawn a red mustache on her upper lip. All of the students that passed her that morning laughed and thought of her as a loser. That is, until she met Amber and realized she was the one who embarrassed her. She quickly became violent with the girl, as well as yell at Nathaniel. This quickly changed most of the students opinions of her to either reflect fear or think of her as crazy. As the year progresses, most students are coming to realize River's happier side, leading them to like the girl. Appearance River's hair is naturally blonde. It is usually worn in a pony tail, messy bun or her signature bun bow. For the simple reason that she hates when her hair touches her shoulders. She has light blue eyes with a blue-green ring around her pupil. Though she is pale in complexion, she tans very easily. She does have tons of freckles. She is usually covered in scrapes, bruises, scars and band aids due to the viciousness of her favorite sport. Though her hair is blonde, her eyebrows are naturally a darkish brown. As for her style, River is an extreme tomboy and loved baggy clothes and the grunge look when she was younger. Being picked on in group homes, she became self conscious about her choice of clothes. A few other girls decided to help her dress more 'girly'. Since then, she now wears her least favorite color (pink)with a splash of grunge. She tends to wear more revealing clothing so that 'I can play better'. She wears a custom baseball glove on her right arm and hand that her foster father gave her when she first moved in with them. Over time and use it has become worn. Personality River is the sarcastic girl that most people don’t have a problem with. She is dependable, persistent, energetic, loyal, and generous. She always speaks her mind and is often as honest as possible. Though, it may take a while to see through her sarcastic in-your-face attitude, deep down she is a good person. Her flaws, however, are that she is stubborn and has an awful temper. Friends and Family Castiel Info coming soon Lysander Info coming soon Kim Info coming soon Iris Info coming soon Violette Info coming soon Amber Info coming soon Nathaniel Info coming soon Li & Charolette Info coming soon Dajan Info coming soon Dake Info coming soon Rosalya Info coming soon Priya Info coming soon Kentin Info coming soon Armin Info coming soon Alexy Info coming soon Foster Family Info coming soon Her Obsession River has an intense obsession with baseball. Not only does she play and has taught herself to learn every role on the field, she watches baseball games every week. She's currently teaching Aiden and Ethan how to pitch and what to do at short stop. She would be teaching Brian but, she get nervous about him playing with his rougher older brothers, so she plays catch with him often. Baseball is a form of stress relief for the girl. Anytime she's angry, sad or worried and can't do anything active to change it, she hits the batting cages until she's too physically exhausted to continue. Lysander often comes to the cages with her to get inspiration through her passion for the sport. She joins the baseball team at Sweet Amoris, being their lead pitcher and one of the best hitters. Her friends usually try to attend all the games, Castiel and Kim being particularly obnoxious in the bleachers with their big signs and air horns. He obsession started as a child. Always playing and watching ball with her dad, but once she lost her parents, she really clung to the sports. She takes his old baseball bat everywhere and fought extremely hard to keep it during the move from many different foster homes. Relations with other Candies When specified, River's other Candy friends will be added to this list. As of this moment she is friends with the following Candies from Tumblr: Eva - luxxesitacdm Mika - mycandylovemika Luna - adluna Sasha - candied-skins Leo - mclrando Melo - melodiahcandy If I forgot to add anyone, message me. Trivia ▪️ Is very protective over her new ‘brothers’. ▪️ It’s very rare for her to open up to people at school, so she usually keeps the conversation light hearted and based on others to avoid revealing too much about herself. ▪️ Has had three past relationships but none were very serious. ▪️ Curses often, but knows how to keep a filter on around people who it bothers. ▪️ Often attends parties. She’ll often be the one that keeps playing party games until everyone gets way too tired. Then will decide she wants to go on an adventure. ▪️ Castiel’s usually the one the pin her down so she doesn’t get lost in the woods, run out in the street or in front of the police station. ▪️ Has been trying to get a sports scholarship to continue baseball professionally. ▪️ Has punched many holes in many walls. ▪️ Is closer to guys than girls due to her tomboyish ways. ▪️ Her breakfast consists of two eggs, five pieces of bacon, two pancakes and one glass of orange juice. This is the only thing she is very OCD about and has to have every day. ▪️ Has always struggled with a low BMI, regardless of how much she eats/works out. ▪️ Has 0% sense of direction. Often gets lost or forgets what she’s doing quickly. Castiel often calls her the “Second Lysander”. ▪️ She likes old rock. Specifically AC/DC. Specifically Balls to the Wall. ▪️ Her favorite teacher is Patrick because he’s mysterious and cool as a cucumber.Category:Candies Category:Candies Q-Z Category:R